


Cravings

by BarrysLightningRod



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarrysLightningRod/pseuds/BarrysLightningRod
Summary: Pregnant Iris has a specific request for Barry. Written as a prompt response.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backtothestart02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/gifts).



> Requested, "WestAllen having a fight over something stupid and Barry ends it by pulling her back to him when she tries to walk away and kissing her. Maybe when she's pregnant?"

“Barry,” Iris pleads, tugging at Barry’s elbow.

She’s showcasing her brightest doe eyes while glancing up at him, and he’s doing the best he can not to cave in.

“Iris,” he starts, with a hint of authority. His serious tone sounds more like an attempt to convince himself not to concede to her and her begging.

“Pleaaaaaaaase,” Iris pouts.

He hates that she’s resorted to sticking her bottom lip out. It’s a trick she exploits when she wants her way because she’s aware that he can’t resist how she cute she looks.

But it didn’t matter if he admitted she was adorable. He was going to be assertive.

“Iris,” Barry tries again, “I know the cravings are intense, but think about this reasonably. It’s three in the morning. Every sushi place in Central City is closed…“

“Yeah, every place _in Central City_ ,” Iris points out. 

“Isn’t it unsafe to eat raw fish during pregnancy?” he challenges, sure that she’ll relent at this cautionary note for the sake of the twins’ health.

“Who said it has to be raw?” she retorts. 

He sighs. “Iris, if I knew how to make sushi, I swear I would make you an assortment of rolls right now,” he says earnestly. “Do you want me to grill you some tilapia if you’re in a seafood mood?”

“SU-SHI,” she hisses, eyes flashing dangerously.

“What do you want me to do? Run to a sushi bar in Tokyo or something?” he chuckles.

He meant it as a joke, but the way Iris stares at him expectantly makes him realize he’s made a terrible, terrible mistake.

“Iris…” he warns.

“FLASH??” she shoots back. “Fastest Man Alive??” 

“You want sushi THAT badly?!” he questions incredulously.

Iris throws her hands up in exasperation. “Fine!” she huffs. “I’ll go myself!” She wraps her night robe around her pregnant belly tightly and actually makes for the door, pajamas and all.

Barry fights the urge to laugh, but it comes out anyway, hearty, unabashed, affectionate. Before she can take another step, he tugs her arm, pulling her back to him, swiftly meeting her lips with a kiss. 

“I don’t want kisses,” comes Iris’s muffled voice. “I want-”

“Sushi,” Barry confirms, surfacing, his eyes crinkling in adoration for the woman in front of him. “I’m on it.”


End file.
